Arc Knight on the Loose
by Edward Suoh
Summary: The Grigori have finally caught on to Rin's demonic essence. They decide to send in the second Arc Knight, famous for killing all demons, even familiars. He infiltrates the school under the false guise of Miaru Kurosatsu. But when he discovers Rin, will he be able to kill his half human side as well as the demon he loathes? Shiemi and Rin fluff and epic fights await.
1. Chapter 1

**Arc Knight on the loose**

**Author's Notes: PLEASE ACTUALLY READ!**

**Me: I got some more free time since band is over and decided to start this story. I also had an idea for an FMAB new season. I was thinking man I wish this would happen, and then I said, wait, I'm an author I can do it. So that will be up soon. But for now I will be attending True Cross Academy. **

**Rin: Alright party time in the Fanfiction site.**

**Me: Oh there won't be any parties for a while, sorry. Basically this Fic is a way to feel like a part of something I love. So for those of you that also wanted to join the True Cross Academy, feel free to replace my name with yours. **

**Yukio: As I'm sure you already know, or if you forgot I'll remind you. The highest exorcist is the Paladin, there are four exorcists below him are called the Arc Knights. Below that is upper 1****st**** class, upper 2****nd**** class, middle 1****st****, middle 2****nd****, lower 1****st****, and lower second. I am of course a middle first class. **

**Shiemi: This story takes place after they all decide their meister but before Shura is revealed. Therefore the majority of the students don't know just who Rin and Yukio is. Also this story assumes Mephisto became the headmaster of True Cross Academy around five years before Rin starts training to be an exorcist. **

**Mephisto: Edward Suoh does not own Blue Exorcist, its characters or the Bible verses quoted in the entirety of the series. He does however own all the characters that are not found in the series, the Rinzogami, the Uwamara, the Princess Royale, Shori no Ōra, the****Amikaze****, the other spell-swords, the names of the demons that they fight that are not in the original anime or manga, and the skills they possess. Now let us begin. **

**Me: Why do I always have demons doing my copyright? First Sebastian, now Mephisto. Begin. **

"You've heard the news then?" The cloaked figure asked his superior, as he knelt at his feet.

"Of course, as a member of the Vatacin it is my job to be informed of such things." The masked man answered confirming his underling's suspicion.

"So then you're aware that our ranks have been… violated by the filth of Satan?" He asked not bothering to keep the malice and hate out of his voice.

"Yes I can sense it, though it seems faint. That is why I have summoned you here. You must ascertain the identity of this satanic presence and destroy it. Is that understood?" The man asked his subordinate.

"Yes sir. Where will I be headed?" The cloaked man asked.

"True Cross Academy, I understand you are familiar with the place." He answered already aware of the smaller man's history with the school.

"Hmu. So they Grigori finally decided not to trust Mephisto. Took them long enough, as I said before, no demon should be permitted to live." He said snickering.

"Glad you feel that way. Your sisters will be placed in charge of your general affairs, as this operation will remain completely confidentially. Only I, you, and the Grigori are aware of this. No one else may know. Do you understand?" The taller man said.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you Paladin Angel." The figure said humbly.

"For this reason, you will go to True Cross as a student, under the false name of Miaru Kurosatsu." The current Paladin answered.

"As the Grigori commands it. I am but a servant of God. May he send me where I may be most pleasing to him." Miaru said nodding slowly.

"See to it that this demonic presence quickly eradicated. Someone who holds the title of Arc Knight should be able to do this much at least. It is after all one below my own rank." The Paladin said teasing the Arc Knight a little.

"And my sisters sir?" The Arc Knight asked, knowing his sisters tendencies.

"They know by now not to mess with official Vatican business. Godspeed Adam. May you deliver True Cross Academy from its darkest hour." Angel said with a hint of urgency.

"Thank you. I only hope I am not too late." Miaru replied rising and turning.

As Adam or rather Miaru, walked away the Paladin nodded. "As do we all."

**Rin's POV**

Rin Okumara awoke in his usual manner one Thursday morning. Five minutes before classes started. Rushing from his bed he passed Ukobach, and wordlessly grabbed the sack lunch he had already prepared, knowing Rin's habit of waking up with mere seconds left before class starts.

Making it in to Yukio's classroom with less than a second to spare he sighed, sinking into his chair, next to Shiemi and Bon. Yukio sighed at his brother's antics.

"Class we have a new student." Yukio announced to his class.

"Really Mr. Okumara, we've only had one week of class. Why would we be getting a new student this early?" Bon asked inquisitively as always.

"Why don't you ask you ask him yourself?" Yukio suggested and motioned for the new student to enter.

The boy shuffled in awkwardly. He stood around six feet tall, had blue eyes and brown hair. He was wearing the typical True Cross Academy uniform. He shuffled about awkwardly and kept his eyes to the floor the entire time.

"My name's Kurosatsu, Miaru Kurosatsu and… um, where is the teacher?" It took everyone a minute to remember just how young Yukio was, and then they were all laughing.

Yukio on the hand was not amused. "I'm the teacher Miaru, we already discussed this earlier."

"What" Miaru said shocked. "I thought you were kidding, I'm older than you are."

The rest of the class roared in laughter. Yukio fired a warning shot in the air and everyone calmed down quickly.

Bon raised his hand questioning. Yukio called on him and the blue night survivor turned to the new student. "So why did you transfer here so early on in the year?"

"I received my temptaint not quite two days ago. Upon discovering the demons, I was contacted my father the second Arc Knight, explained the idea of exorcisms to me and explained to me how to fight. Then he contacted the True cross Academy, and here I am."

After he answered this question they floodgates were opened. Many questions came in and he answered them all slowly getting over his shyness.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Where are you staying?"

"In one of the school's dorms."

"Do you have any roommates?"

"No, not yet."

"What kind of meister do you want to have as an exorcist?" Rin asked seriously for once.

Miaru smiled mischievously. "Well, you've probably never heard of this, but I'm what's called a spell sword. A combination of an Aria and a knight. I quote the holy book and use it summon swords, as well as saying the fatal verses. But summoning swords is not all I discovered I could do. I can also summon the full armor of God."

There were loud whoops and hollering and tons of questions were shouted out faster than Miaru could answer.

"All right class simmer down, we do actually need to learn something. And by that I mean I will be learning about all of you. This exercise will help monitor your improvement and allow us to ascertain your strengths and weaknesses. So today we will be testing your combat prowess. This is so we can help you so be sure to do your best." He said smiling.

Yukio lead the class to an elevator hidden behind the bookcase. He explained that if a normal student not from cram school came down here they could explain the lower floor away as long as they didn't find the training level. The training level was were the exorcists trained, were briefed on missions, and summoned high ranking demons be them familiars or target practice, though the later was a rare test. And that was where they were going.

As the elevator descended, which was surprisingly large enough to hold them all, Rin looked at Miaru. He looked a lot less nervous, he looked almost determined. Like a caged animal ready to stretch its legs. Truth be told he felt the same way. He could finally do something about Shiro's death.

"Alright, knights group over here. To assess your swordplay instead of having you fight a demon, you'll simply duel each other, there's less chance of serious injury or property damage that way." The group turned to see professor Neuhaus standing over in a small dueling arena, waving his hands signaling the knights should draw near.

Yukio turned to Miaru and spoke "why don't you go off with my brother Rin. He'll take care of you." Rin waved and the Spellsword followed him.

"First up Rin Okumaru vs. Miaru Kurosatsu. This match will simply be to test your strength, stamina, and skill. For this reason fighting exorcists instead of demons. Fights will be one at a time and one on one. Try not to kill each other, begin."

"I'm gonna kill you." Rin thought he heard an unusual voice in his head, but he dismissed it as simply one of the roaming demons in the air that he could hear. He drew his sword form his back holster but kept it sheathed, not wanting to reveal his blue flames.

"Don't want to unsheathe your sword. Hm, that's odd. Anyways I'll only use my weakest sword as well. 'Let all their wickedness come before thee; and do unto them, as thou hast done unto me for all my transgressions: for my sighs _are_ many, and my heart _is_ faint.'" The young exorcist in training extended his arm a green energy formed from the air, morphing into a blade.

He charged Rin quickly, barely giving him enough time to dodge. He slashed horizontally and the young demon dived out of the way, barely landing on his feet. Rin smirked "This looks like fun. Bring it on."

**Yukio's POV**

Yukio moved over towards his partner and whispered "What do you make of Miaru?"

Neuhaus scratched his head. "Other than his first name, little is known about the second Arc Knight, not his character, age, family, physical features even his preferred are of combat. Even his last name is a mystery, but all those who have claimed to have seen him all say that he mercilessly slaughters all demons, even familiars, without hesitation. And apparently he graduated here at the True Cross, as the youngest graduate ever. But as far as I know that's all hearsay."

Nehaus turned to the supposed son of the previously mentioned exorcist. "However, if Miaru truly is the Arc Knight's son and he recently discovered his powers, which are these Spellswords from his father as he claims, we may be that much closer to figuring him out."

"But if he has such an indiscriminate hatred against all demons, why would he send his son to this school, as Mephisto, a demon is the headmaster. And if he attended this academy, it was probably before Mephisto took charge five years ago."

He turned and looked at his younger brother, dodging the alleged Arc Knight's son. He was fast, but Miaru was just as fast and very vicious, moving in on Rin like a lion. Rin swung his sword at him, but he simply parried and wacked him with his sword. The sword was a glowing dully and while it wasn't very sharp Miaru seemed to be able to wield it as a blunt weapon just fine.

Miaru swung at Rin but Rin simply grabbed the blade and kicked Miaru in the stomach. He held tightly to the blade pushing the young exorcist away from the sword. Falling on his butt, he quickly summersaulted back to his feet.

"What'll you do know? Not much of a spell sword without your sword now are you?" The Exwire squeezed the green energy blade smiling as it shattered, glimmered briefly and then evaporated.

"Very well, it appears you're more unpredictable then I thought. But how would you use that in a fight against a demon? Your style is very unorthodox, but I admit you have me intrigued. I'll have to try a little harder. I know I said I would only use my one weaker sword, but this isn't a sword really. However you're free to use your sword if you wish. "I am the Alpha and the Omega," 'says the Lord God,' "who is, and who was, and who is to come, the Almighty."

This blade was more of a shining light than an energy projection as though it was more of a light than a physical weapon. It was also noticeably smaller, in fact it was barely larger than a dagger. "Try stealing this one Okumara.

"Alright, that's enough. I think we've got a very accurate reading on your skills. You two are dismissed." Neuhaus said, attempting to spare Rin from any further humiliation.

'Good thing Bon and Konekomaru and the others weren't here to see Rin get so overwhelmed. They would never let him hear the end of it.' Yukio thought 'Granted, he didn't use his blues flames, but I don't think this is the full extent of Miaru's powers either.'

This sure will be an interesting year.

**Miaru/Adam's POV**

"Not here either. Where could Rin's file be?" The Arc knight was currently searching the academy's files for any signs of demonic activity in the records. They dark energy he sensed from the elder Okumaru brother was faint, as though either masked or incomplete, but it was all he could get from anyone. And he refused to draw his weapon, he was clearly hiding something.

"Adam, I never thought I would see you again. Especially after you tried to chop my head off." Adam turned to the current headmaster Mephisto.

"Demon, I'll finish what I started seven years ago. 'When the Son of man shall come in his glory, and all the holy angels with him, then shall he sit upon the throne of his glory'!" As he spoke he held his hands up and three celestial blades formed over his head. One of them dropped down into Adam's grasp and the other two rushed at the demon with immense speed.

"Ah that trick again. Eins zwei drei vier." The demon chanted sidestepping the first sword with nary a scratch and dematerializing the second. Adam charged with the third, but the demon vanished and appeared behind him. "Keep swinging, the result will be the same as last time."

"This Rin, I think I'll be keeping an eye on him."

"Feel free, you'll see how the academy has blossomed under my reign. I do expect you to behave yourself."

"We'll see about that demon. I will expose the dark secret your hiding and when I do, I'll exterminate it, count on it."

**Author's Notes**

**Me: It is never stated in the anime or manga how long Mephisto has been in charge of the academy, so for purposes of this Fic he began slightly over five years ago. Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to favorite, review and follow. Rock on. Edward Suoh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two** **Invaders in Blue** **Author's Notes**

**Me: Behold! Chapter Two! **

**Rin: About time. **

**Me: Sorry I've been busy with Counter-Shock and Okami-san and the Pied Piper. **

**Mephisto: Oh I simply love Okami-san, why isn't that out yet?**

**Me: Sorry… I'm working on it, Chapter Three will come out soon. Well on with the show.**

"Migani's eyes were swollen shut and black. He came in muttering about 'The Blue Toothed Monster' and clutching an unusual animal claw which he called the claw of the demon. A man claiming to be a relative came in later and took him home. He called himself Miaru. Migani acted as though he didn't recognize him, but he explained that he was his brother in law and Migani has been drinking and then had disappeared." The doctor concluded finishing the report.

"And you let him leave?" His boss asked.

"Yes sir. While we believe he may have head trauma, other than a few bumps he appears fine, no real reason to keep him here. What he needs know is a therapist." The doctor explained.

"And what proof did he offer you that he was related to the patient?" The head of the hospital asked. The hospital had a fine reputation that he worked hard to build and even harder to maintain. Letting a delusional man out to a random stranger would ruin the name of his hospital completely.

"A driver's license sir. We did find multiple lacerations and abrasions on his head, which we can assume gave him some minor concussions. This would trigger the memory loss." The young doctor answered checking his clipboard.

"I see, where is this claw you spoke of?"

"Right here… huh?" The doctor began patting his pocket, stopped in confusion and then began to search the rest of his coat.

"Is there a problem?" The head of the hospital asked, he did not like problems.

"The claw is missing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The claw had been taken to the laboratory and cross examined with any known demonic entities that had been seen lurking around or near the city. None were found.

"How goes the progress, have you uncovered any clues to the demons location." The Paladin asked, his face appearing in glorious HD on the Arc Knight's laptop screen.

"A faint sense comes from Rin Okumara." Adam answered, fully aware of the reaction he would get.

"Paladin Fujimoto's son?" Arthur Aguste Angel asked in awe. "I heard he was adopted… Shiro wasn't married so I heard he adopted Rin and his other brother. Does the younger brother have a demonic scent as well?"

"No, no more than what you would expect from an exorcist who has been in action as long as he has. With Rin though I'm not sure why but he reeks very strongly of demon, like he was being possessed. But no one else seems to notice, and he got through the barriers Mephisto set up. Not that I trust the tailed scum." Adam spat in disgust.

"I thought you said it was a faint trace. Explain." Arthur demanded folding his hands together, putting his full attention to the spy.

"I'm sure you're aware of how it feels when a demon tries to makes its presences. His scent alternates between weaker and stronger waves, without any rhyme or reason that I can discern. Either it's a very lazy demon, or one in little control if he is being possessed." He explained, pacing while staying in line of the camera.

"Which seems unlikely considering him getting past the barriers, even if they were set up by Mephisto." The Paladin remarked. He sighed. "Truly this is troubling, something big is going on behind our backs and I don't like it."

"I doubt he himself is a demon… but… never mind. Even Fujimoto in his old age wasn't soft enough to adopt one of the enemy. But regardless he behaves very suspiciously."

"How so?" The Paladin asked. Something he had learned over the years was that it was usually the little details that revealed the big picture.

"While he smells like a demon, he doesn't act like one possessed. He acts kind, goofy and even lazy. Despite his personality of a slacker, he seems motivated and alive. Very unlike the M.O. of a possessed human. Quite frankly, I've never seen anything like it." Adam answered admitted how puzzled he was.

"If only the late Shiro was alive, we could ask him ourselves. Also…" he held up the claw. "A man was attacked in the town near here by what I believe to be a demon. He came into the hospital clutching this claw."

"What became of the records from the hospital?" The Paladin asked.

"Destroyed or altered. The demon's trail vanished with me. Soon he will himself vanish." He answered holding up the chip were the files of the demon were contained. He smiled, it felt nice to be out of his desk and back on the hunt.

"Good." The exorcist chuckled. "Sounds like something you would say." His grin vanished and it was replaced by his cold stare, leaving no proof the smile was ever there. "And the man's wellbeing?"

"Taken care of. A little Promethium Oxidrate and he won't remember a thing. I mixed it with cold water to clean wound, and flush out any possible poison. Completely harmless, but he might be a bit dizzy for a few days. It doesn't look like he received a temptaint, despite being struck, so I'm using that to narrow down any demons who fit the description."

"One more thing… Upper First class exorcist Shura Kirigakure has disappeared from the Vatican." Angel informed the exorcist.

"Wasn't Shura… a student of the Fujimoto?" Adam asked.

"Exactly what I was thinking, she may be in on this. She used her credit card in a local convenience store in a village a few miles from here to purchase a beer. A team has been sent, but she wasn't found."

"It's probably a red herring, knowing Shura. She probably bought a beer and moved on." Adam answered.

"Yes, that is just like her." The Paladin agreed.

"I'll keep my eyes open." The Arc Knight promised his eyes flashing to the list of students he had received from the Vatican.

Actually there was one student that he had been a bit suspicious of, he wasn't on official transcript provided by the Vatican, and it's easy to disguise genders in that large sweatshirt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Today we'll be splitting up into groups of four. Names have been randomly drawn to decide the teams. Goblins have been sighted in abnormally large quantities, we believe there may be a colony somewhere in this city, so you'll be expected to eradicate any demons you can find. Since we can't evacuate the entire city, try to be discreet. Stick to sutras and verses if at all possible. Your job is to find the hive, and then inform me or Mr. Neuhaus, do not attempt to take on the beast alone. Let's begin. Team One: Konekomaru…"

The young boy stepped forward awkwardly. Yukio continued "Suguro…" Bon stepped forward next to Konekomaru and high-fived his friend.

"Shima…" Izumo sighed. "I feel bad for whoever gets stuck with the three for them. "

"I'll have you know women are signing up to be stuck with me!" Shima countered his mouth acting before his brain again.

"Can you even name more than five girls?" Bon asked teasing his friend.

"Of course…. Let's see Shiemi, Izumo, and Paku… okay fine I can't. What of it." Shima sighed.

"And Izumo" Yukio finished, a faint smile present.

"WHAT! No way am I working with those idiots!" Izumo screamed in protest.

"Sorry, nothing we can do about it. These teams are final." Yukio stated emotionlessly.

"You were saying something about feeling bad…" Bon teased.

"But… but… fine." She sighed accepting her fate.

"Next group… Miaru, Rin, Shiemi, and Yamada." Yukio rattled on.

"That was much faster than the last time." Rin scolded his younger brother. "Try not to show favoritism."

"I was hoping we could get through the grouping quickly, we don't have enough time for an entire drama each group pairing." Yukio explained adjusting his glasses.

"Alright team let's move out!" Rin announced to his team which had gather together.

"Who died and made you leader?" Bon asked his friend.

"Shut up!" Rin yelled.

"Let's go Rin." Shiemi said attempting to drag Rin away from Bon and prevent any potential fighting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Their group progressed for twenty minutes without any progress, they found a lot of miniature Goblins and a few ape sizes ones, all of which Shiemi had Nee finish off. Then a large demonic sense appeared on Adam's metaphorical sensor. It was off in an alley hidden off from the public.

"Hey Rin, Shiemi I'm sensing a demonic presence up ahead, you two check it out and we'll keep searching." The spy ordered sending Rin and Shiemi away. Rigging the drawings to put the two of them together was easy, but he didn't expect Rin to be on his team as well. This might just work out for him.

"So, who are you exactly?" The hooded figure asked. "You aren't on the list."

"So you can speak Yamada, or should I say... Shura?" Adam asked deciding to confront the Exorcist.

He or rather she pulled the top of her hoodie off revealing her pink and yellow hair and her purple eyes. "Man it feels nice to take that thing off; you have no clue how stuffy it is in there." She let out a sigh and turned away facing the direction they had sent Shiemi and Rin. "So then I can safely assume you have been sent by the Vatican, Arc Knight?"

"What gave me away?" Adam asked not bothering to hide.

"You may not remember me, but when I was younger, and living with Shiro, you were attempting to exorcise a demon that he'd had been sent to deal with. You were barely a middle second class at the time. As soon as you found out that Shiro was going to appeal to the demon, you went on ahead and killed it, using a human as bait. The old man kept an eye on you ever since, he feared that you would one day become a worse monster than the demons." She paused to glare at him and the continued. "Being the Paladin, it wasn't hard. It hasn't been that long, you look initially the same. Younger than your age, that would be why they sent you disguised as a student. It made sense. I wasn't positive at first, but I noticed that the list I stole didn't include you. After that I just started watching, the more I looked the more obvious it became."

"That was you? Hum, I never associated you Shura as that little girl from so long ago. And yes I really wish I looked older, stupid body of a teen! I'm 23, why must I look like a child?" The Arc Knight moaned dramatically, attempting to throw Shura off track, then perhaps he could gain information.

"And why are you here?" Adam asked trying to squeeze any information he could out of the woman as he could.

"That's my business scumbag, I'm not here with the Vatican." Shura assured. "I'm here for pleasure."

'SCUMBAG! Come on really!' Trying to keep his outward cool the Arc Knight asked the first question that came to mind. "Does Yukio know you're here? I remember the two of you were friends as children training under Shiro." Adam asked.

"Huh… four-eyes? No he doesn't know, though he might suspect." Shura answered nonchalantly shrugging.

"So where did you send those two?" Shura asked showing unnatural concern.

"There's a small horde of the Goblins in an alley. I'm still working on locating the King. The others should disappear to Gehenna when I kill it." He fiddled awkwardly, not comfortable standing still.

"Let's get down to business. I have some questions for the late Paladin, but since he isn't here anymore, you're the next best thing. Keep in mind that I outrank you." Adam smirked.

"Keep in mind; you don't want the students to know your true identity, if the great Arc Knight came here, disguised as a lowly student, there is something big going on; so I'd say we're even." She countered pulling out her PSP, seemingly done with the conversation.

"One question, since you've known Shiro and his boys longer than anyone, this will be your way off apologizing for the scumbag comment." Adam suggested putting his hands in his pocket, a universal non-threatening stance.

"Buy me a beer and I'll answer." She said grinning her cocky grin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I didn't think you'd actually buy me a beer. It's been too long since I've had a proper Budweiser." She said chugging an entire can in one go.

"You're easier to talk to when you're drunk." Adam admitted, leafing through his wallet, hoping he would be able to pay for Shura's drinking spree.

"Hey shut yer trap!" Shura yelled clearly tipsy.

"It doesn't take much to get you drunk does it? Okay anyway, when did Shiro adopt the twins?"

"Ssss…ome time near Christ-mash… Yuki always-sh mentioned that their Birt-day and Chris-mas was just one bihg eve-nt for them." Shura slurred.

Christmas 15 years ago… why did that sound so familiar. True he was still barely 8 years old at the time, but even then he was being trained to kill demons, so he should have heard… there was something about that date.

Suddenly a large and nauseating wave of demonic energy hit and the Arc Knight shot up. Shura remained seated, her drunken state must have prevented her from sensing the demon. Dropping his wallet on the table he charged off towards the energy he assumed was coming from the Goblin King.

"Hey waiter, another beer please! And keep em coming." Shura giggled, holding the wallet Adam had left behind.

Rounding the corner he saw a ginormous, and fat Goblin climbing up the fire escape of an apartment complex. "Disgusting… prepare to die. 'For whoever desires to love life and see good days, let him keep his tongue from evil and his lips from speaking deceit;let him turn away from evil and do good; let him seek peace and pursue it.' Seraphim Sword." The Arc Knight recited, a curved katana forming from the air. Grabbing it he floated up to the roof where the Goblin King was sitting.

Its green flesh was rotten and oozing demonic pus. It smelled of burnt trash and cigarettes, its wail was high pitched and irritating. "You truly are disgusting, I'm going to kill you right now." Raising his sword he launched himself at the King, who summoned two Goblin Guards to fight for him.

'Goblin Guards… shielded Goblin warriors whose only purpose is to separate the King from any opposition. Getting past them will be difficult, since they can drain life energy. I'll kill them quickly and then finish of the King.' His reasoned instantly, his near encyclopedia knowledge of demons coming into play. Almost twenty years of studying his enemy had led to an easy recognition of most demons, and more importantly their weaknesses.

Throwing the sword between the two guards he chanted a quick Sutra, and as the sword passed behind their shields he finished. "Amen!" causing the sword to explode brilliantly and disintegrate the two Guards.

"Thou believest that there is one God; thou doest well: the devils also believe, and tremble." The Arc Knight chanted drawing another sword for the King. This sword was overly large and unwieldy. Hefting it in a battle position Adam charged the King. Before making contact he swung the sword, but met resistance.

"A cocoon?" he chuckled… "You can't hide in there, I'll tear this thing open." Holding the sword in front of the cocoon he began chanting "Jesus answered him, 'truly, truly, I say to you, unless one is born again he cannot see the kingdom of God.'"

The tip of the sword began glowing and fired a brilliant light, shattering the encasement and exposing the demon. "Let's end this, I'm disgusted just by looking at you." As he finished speaking his sensor was overloaded by a demonic presence beyond anything he had sensed, with the exception of Mephisto when he was fighting.

"What is that?" He asked to no one in particular and turned towards the intense energy. The Goblin took advantage of the distraction, and knocked the Arc Knight away, shattering his sword on the process. Summoning several hundred of his miniature brethren they dog-piled the exorcist.

Struggling to move under the weight of the demons the Arc Knight was whimpering on the inside. "I despise these demons… how dare they touch me. All right I'm using it, screw my cover. I'm using the Full Armor. "Or do you not know that wrongdoers will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived: Neither the sexually immoral nor idolaters nor adulterers nor men who have sex with men, nor thieves nor the greedy nor drunkards nor slanderers nor swindlers will inherit the kingdom of God. And that is what some of you were. But you were washed, you were…" The Arc Knight stopped chanting… the weight was gone. Opening his eyes he saw Rin Okumaru seating his weapon standing over the burning corpse of the Goblin King. The little goblins all around him had become barely visible smoke and vapor.

'I was outperformed… by an Exwire! No he's not even that! How did he defeat the King so quickly? What is with that sword?' Looking closely he saw the Goblin King alight with… Blue flames.

Christmas, The late paladin, the obscure and unusually scent, Yuri Egin, blue flames, the twins… It all made sense! He was the half demon, half human child of Satan! But didn't Shiro finish them off… apparently not. But where did his alliance lie? It did not matter. "I will eradicate all demons." He muttered standing up preparing to draw his celestial swords. "When the son of Man shall sit in glory."

"What were you thinking!?" Rin shouted. 'Huh? What is he talking about? He couldn't be worried about him… he was a demon… the son of the king of demons to be precise.'

"You could have been killed, I don't want to lose anyone else. Don't be so reckless, let me help you." Rin scolded helping the Arc knight stand all the way. 'Is he for real? How can he act so… human?'

"Good thing I was in the area, me and Shiemi got separated. I sensed the energy and headed over." Rin smiled. "Though you were really impressive. But I already knew that, since you managed to take me down in sparring."

"I was foolish, allowing myself to be distracted, it won't happen again. But thank you for coming to me… now I can eliminate the last demon and go home."

"Don't strain yourself, I'll help you, you don't have to do it yourself." Rin assured.

"No I will end this." Raising his arms he began chanting. "The Lord tests the righteous, but the wicked and the one who loves violence His soul hates."

"Hey what are you doing?" Rin asked.

Ignoring him the Arc Knight continued. "Upon the wicked He will rain coals; Fire and brimstone and a burning wind shall be the portion of their cup. For the Lord is righteous, He loves righteousness; His countenance beholds the upright." A large broadsword of pure silver formed in his hand. Turning to Rin he removed all emotion from his face. "Die demon."

Slicing horizontally at Rin the sword managed to nick Rin's shoulder as he attempted to dodge. Gripping his shoulder he tried to resist screaming at the stinging sensation from his shoulder.

"Don't try to deny it demon. This sword is specifically design to destroy demons. Humans are unaffected. You won't be able to move… what!" The Arc Knight paused in shock as the demon spawn stood up.

"How can you move?" 'How he's a demon… so why."

"I won't bother denying it. But I'm just as much human as I am demon." Rin argued. 'Could that really be the reason he can move?' The Knight asked himself. In all of his years of demon slaying he had never once hesitated, but would this be murder?'

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, all demons will die."

"Then what about Yukio!" Rin yelled drawing his sword, the flames engulfing his body. "Are you going to kill him too?!"

'Worrying for his sibling when his life is in danger, just like me… Can I really kill him?'

**Author's Notes**

**Me: Not much to say. Stay tuned for chapter three, hopefully the romance will actually start soon.**

**Yukio: Enjoy your weekend, and we hope you enjoyed it.  
><strong> 


End file.
